La mejor medicina
by Lenika08
Summary: Un momento romántico entre Kim y Voight, dedicado a MarieSerena que sugirió esta idea, espero que os guste :)


_Hola a todos! He decidido escribir una especie de momento romántico entre Burgess y Voight, realmente nunca lo había pensado, a pesar de que les he visto conexión durante la serie en algún momento pero vi la sugerencia en un comentario en mi anterior historia "Conexiones inesperadas" y me pareció muy interesante, gracias MarieSerena por leer mi otra historia y por la sugerencia de esto, de momento esto es algo puntual y sólo tendrá un capítulo, pero espero que te guste :)_

 _Ya me contaréis los demás que os parece, si os gusta me animaré a escribir otras nuevas historias de amor sobre estos dos :)_

A Kim le gustaría gritar en la cara de todos los que dicen que no hay nada mejor tras una buena pelea que una buena ducha. ¿En serio? Ahora estaba más dolorida que antes, aunque no lo admitiese en voz alta.

Awater había insistido en quedarse con ella, pero ella gentilmente le había insistido en que se marchase. Los dos habían tenido un día duro y él también merecía descansar.

Realmente su día parecía destinado al olvido, habían pasado casi todo el día patrullando en las calles sin más acción que un par de multas de tráfico y una llamada al orden a un grupo de adolescentes. Pero cuando tomaban el rumbo camino hacía la estación de policía el caos se precipitó. Recibieron una llamada de violencia doméstica en una dirección cercana, fueron allí de inmediato.

Aquel cabrón estaba pegando a su mujer sin piedad enfrente de sus hijos, que no dejaban de llorar desconsolados, Awater derrumbó la puerta, sacó a los chicos mientras Kim abordaba al marido, éste se enzarzó en una pelea con Kim y Awater pudo poner a salvó a la mujer hasta que llegó la ambulancia. Para cuando pudo entrar de nuevo a la casa, Kim había conseguido ponerle las esposas a aquel cabrón pero él la había herido bastante en el proceso.

Intentaba buscar una postura cómoda en el sofá que no dañase sus moratones, cuando sonó el timbre de casa, pensando que era Awater abrió la puerta sin comprobar, pero no era él quien esperaba en el rellano...

-¿Voight?- preguntó Kim sorprendida

-Hola.. Burgess, ¿Puedo pasar?

-Si, por supuesto, pase señor. Siéntese-Se apresuró a contestar.-¿Quiere tomar algo?

-No gracias...-contestó sentándose en el sofá- yo sólo he venido a ver como estabas, Platt me contó lo que ha ocurrido.

Kim al instante se puso lívida. ¡Por supuesto que la sargento se lo había contado! Disfrutaba haciendo quedar mal a todos los patrulleros, y aunque Voight no era su jefe, Kim no soportaba que él pensase que era débil, él no...

Kim se sentó junto a él, tensa, casi conteniendo la respiración.

-Yo...estoy bien señor, no ha sido para tanto en serio.

-Kim...no tienes que ser fuerte conmigo, he estado ahí, entiendo que estés dolorida, nadie pretende que estés perfecta tras vivir algo así. Ese cabrón...espero que le den su merecido en la cárcel por maltratar a su mujer, los presos odian ese tipo de delitos, aunque yo por supuesto le he hecho una visita en el calabozo antes de que le trasladaran.

A Kim no le extraño, Voight tenía una instinto de protección hacía los que sufrían, una especie de caballero que protegía el honor de sus víctimas.

-Eso..es muy amable, que haya defendido así a esa pobre mujer quiero decir.

-¿Que?.. oh no , es decir, eso es horrible y sin duda ese cabrón merecía mi castigo. Pero...mi "visita" no ha sido por ella, ha sido por ti...-susurró Voight en voz baja.

Kim se quedó helada

-¿Que?- contesto quedamente

-Yo...no soportaba lo que te había hecho, me volví loco cuando me enteré Kim- contestó cogiéndole la mano.

Kim notó como acariciaba su mano, pero no dijo nada, no iba a quejarse de algo que llevaba soñando tanto tiempo, le miró a los ojos y no pudo evitar sonreír. Voight le acarició la mejilla con la otra mano y sin pensar, alzo su rostro y la besó.

El beso fue apenas un roce de labios, algo que acabó casi antes de empezar, pero ambos sabían que algo estaba cambiando...

Cuando se separaron, Voight la abrazó y la recostó junto a su pecho, a los pocos minutos ambos se habían dormido, mientras Kim pensaba que no había mejor medicina tras una pelea...que dormir sobre el pecho de Hank Voight...

 _Espero que os haya gustado. Decidme en comentarios que os parece! :) Si os gusta y queréis más puedo tratar de planear alguna historia entre ellos de más capítulos. Un saludo y gracias por leer. Vuestros comentarios siempre son bienvenidos :)_


End file.
